Cartoon Crisis
Cartoon Crisis is the June 2006 Groovy Girls TV Show webisode. It aired as a Nick Extra beginning in November 2006. It is 8 minutes long in total. Plot It's "Cartoon Night" on GTV, and what could be a simple sleepover turns into a big fight about TV shows. Characters *Gwen *Reese *Oki *O'Ryan *Vanessa (Main 6) *Yvette *Mrs. Bridges (not speaking) Transcript *''episode begins at a sleepover at Gwen's house, where Gwen hears her doorbell ring. Reese is at the door, with a TV Guide in one hand and a huge smile on her face.'' *Gwen: Reese? You look even more excited than usual... *Reese: Look, look! up her TV Guide and points at the listings It's Cartoon Night on GTV tonight, and at 5, they're showing Joey Finkleberry for a FULL HOUR! Exciting, huh?! *Gwen: sarcastically Uh, yeah. Exciting. Can I see that? hands her the TV guide Thank you. opens the TV guide, looks at the listings, and gasps at the listings Reese! Power Pixies is on at 7! Joey Finkleberry is too gross for me. I say we watch Power Pixies tonight! It's got compelling story lines, action, and positive female role models! *Reese: Power Pixies? I can't stand that show! That Julianna character is a perfect Mary-Sue who could do no wrong. And those "compelling storylines" make no sense if you've missed an episode! Heck, I only saw 2 episodes and I don't understand what the show's about! *Gwen: Excuse me?! The characters on Power Pixies are well-developed. All the characters from Joey Finkleberry do is crack fart jokes and laugh about people saying "but" (butt). *Reese: I say we ask Vanessa, Yvette and O'Ryan. *''to the sofa, where Vanessa, Yvette and O'Ryan are sitting next to each other and stating their opinions.'' *Vanessa: I'm cool with either. I like both shows. *Reese: That didn't help at all. Yvette? *Yvette: While I also like both Joey Finkleberry and Power Pixies, I'd rather watch Heartbreak High...begin to float around her head as "Heartbreak High..." echoes and she gives a swooning sigh...Oh, Nate...you're my TV crush forever and ever... *Gwen: I love that show! *Reese: Yeah, let's watch Heartbreak High! *Yvette: Too bad it's only on on Tuesdays. sighs Can't we just watch both Joey Finkleberry AND Power Pixies?! *Gwen and Reese: in unison NO! *Gwen: You see, in between Power Pixies and Joey Finkleberry, they're airing an hour of Super Mega Samurai Bots. a raspberry in regards to Super Mega Samurai Bots *Reese: That show is so violent and boyish. I don't want to sit through that! *O'Ryan: How about we don't watch any of those shows and just watch Subway Sue?! *Reese: Uh...what's Subway Sue? *Gwen: You don't know Subway Sue?! The show that ruined my childhood with its snooze-fest narrator, awful voice acting, and obvious plots?! *''to a clip of Subway Sue'' *Boring Narrator: Oh no. Oliver has to carry that big, heavy bag of groceries. horn sound effect *Subway Sue: Here I come! *Boring Narrator: It's Subway Sue. *Oliver: Hooray! I knew you'd come on time, Sue! door opens *Boring Narrator: Subway Sue is opening her door. enters the train Oliver can put his groceries down now. puts his groceries down *Oliver: Oh, what a relief! *Subway Sue: Here we go! *Boring Narrator: Oliver loves to travel through the city with Subway Sue. *Oliver: I love to travel through the city with Subway Sue! laughs with Sue as the clip ends and O'Ryan shuts the TV off *Yvette: Wow, Oliver looked so cute for an animated guy in that episode...Oh, what am I saying? *Reese: I DID NOT need to see that. *O'Ryan: Come on. It reminds me of simpler times! *Gwen: Thank goodness we're going to watch Power Pixies tonight. They're airing the FIRST TWO EPISODES EVER MADE tonight. That way, Reese, you'll understand the show...somewhat. *Reese: Nah, I'd rather take Joey Finkleberry anyway. Power Pixies is boring, overrated, and just plain lame. *Gwen: Joey Finkleberry is more boring! I mean, you can't sit through an episode without Joey and his idiotic best friend Dwayne getting themselves to pull each other's fingers while laughing like this: a "huh-huh-huh" laugh like dumb characters in fiction *Reese: Th...th...THAT'S NOT how they LAUGH! does the laugh again Ugh. a "diva girl" voice Power Pixies! We saved the day, like, again! We're sooooo flawless. Nothing can stop us! *Vanessa: That sounds kinda like Angelique. *Reese: See?! Vanessa agrees. The Power Pixies are little-miss-perfect Angeliques disguised as superheroes with sparkly fairy wings. At least Joey and Dwayne have flaws. *O'Ryan: Enough with the arguing! Let's just watch Subway Sue! *Reese: Like that baby show's any better than Power Poop''ies. *Gwen: I'd honestly rather watch Subway Sue than Joey ''Tinkle''berry. *O'Ryan: Thank you! *Gwen: Yeah, it's not like the emotionless voice cast on Subway Sue is any better than all that dumb grossness. *O'Ryan: Emotionless?! Subway Sue isn't just Oliver's best friend! She's ''everyone's best friend! It's just like track #15 on the Subway Sue CD says...to sing Sub- *Reese: I don't want to hear it. *Gwen: Ya know why we're going to watch Power Pixies tonight? I'm a bigger fan of Power Pixies than you two are fans of your favorite shows! the room, then comes out in a Power Pixies T-shirt, a pair of pretend fairy wings, and holds a box of Power Pixies merchandise *O'Ryan: I've been a member of the Subway Sue Buddies Fan Club ever since I was four. I even have every issue of Subway Sue Magazine - even the ones from before I was even born! out a few issues of the magazine Beat that! *Reese: I may not have any Joey Finkleberry stuff, but does that matter? He lives on in my heart forever! *Gwen: angered That makes there be one less reason for us to watch Joey Finkleberry! *O'Ryan: angered If we don't watch Subway Sue, I'm...of an excuse, quietly...uh...Actually, I don't know what I'm going to do back into an aggressive tone but there will be consequences! *Vanessa: Um, guys... *Reese: even more than Gwen and O'Ryan Just give Joey Finkleberry a chance! Not every episode has gross jokes, you know! *Yvette: Will you please stop?! *Gwen: yelling Power Pixies! *O'Ryan: yelling Subway Sue! *Reese: yelling Joey Finkleberry! *''doorbell rings, and Mrs. Bridges answers the door. It's Oki.'' *Oki: Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! *Gwen: at Reese Power Pixies! *Reese: Gwen with a pillow, playfully Joey Finkleberry! *O'Ryan: both Gwen and Reese with pillows Subway Sue! *Oki: to Vanessa and Yvette What are they doing...? *Yvette: to Oki They're fighting over what TV show to watch. *Oki: Oh no...What shows? *Gwen: angered POWER PIXIES! *Oki: Ehh... *Reese: clenched teeth JOEY FINKLEBERRY! *Oki: Ew, that show is so gross and weird. *O'Ryan: yelling SUBWAY SUE!! *Oki: Ick, why does she like that show about trains with eerily realistic faces?! Besides, I know a better show. the other Groovy Girls Guys! all the madness stops *Gwen: What's up, Oki? *Oki: Reese's TV Guide up from off the couch and checks the listings I've got the solution for this cartoon crisis. Channel 210 is airing a marathon of my favorite show, Eric and Matt, from 5 to 8. You like that show, right? *Yvette: Eric and Matt?! The show with the boys who are almost as cute as Nate from Heartbreak High? *Reese: And the show that's as funny as Joey Finkleberry?! *Oki: Sounds like it. *Gwen: I say we watch Eric and Matt. After all, Matt's girlfriend Amy is almost as positive of a female role model as the Power Pixies... *O'Ryan: I love Eric and Matt as much as I love Subway Sue! And you know how much I LOOOOVE Subway Sue! *Vanessa: Then I guess it's official! *Gwen: Eric and Matt it is. *Oki: You got it! *''to the Groovy Girls watching some Eric and Matt on TV'' *'Eric and Matt clip script TBA' *O'Ryan: I'd rather watch Subway Sue... *''Groovy Girls all groan, O'Ryan giggles, and the webisode ends.'' Trivia *Power Pixies, Joey Finkleberry, and Subway Sue are all spoofs of certain cartoon genres. *Oki actually mentions this webisode's name in the webisode itself. Category:Webisodes Category:TV Show Category:Fictional Category:2006